


Shian's Final Fantasy XV Headcanons

by Shianhygge



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, FFXV Headcanons, Fluff, Holiday, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Science, Sex, Smut, Starscourge, Studying, headcanons, proposal, reactions, relationship, theory, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: A compilation of Shian's headcanons for Final Fantasy XV. There are some NSFW things (not too explicit -mostly kinks-), so you are warned.





	1. Romantic Relationship with the Chocobros

**Noctis Lucis Caelum**

-  ~~Although I personally ship him with Lunafreya,~~  I think that Noctis would prefer a s/o that can match him equally or even outmatch him. He doesn’t seem to be the type to be a total pushover, but he’s also not the type to be too bossy or demanding of someone else.

\- He had Gladio, Iggy, and Prompto to look after his wellbeing most of the time, but at home, his s/o usually has to remind him to do anything. “Eat the arugula, Noctis. I’m serious. You’ll die of hear disease before you’re thirty if you keep eating carbs, starches, and meats. >:( “

\- Or even “We’re on the road, Noctis, you had better learn to do your own laundry!” “NO! IGNIS STUPEO SCIENTIA! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HELPING NOCT AGAIN I SWEAR TO LUNAFREYA THAT YOU ARE DEAD AS WELL!”

\- He’s very much a spoiled prince at times. When having to go through a trial, he’s like “I want this to be over already.” “I’m tired.” “Gah, why is it so hot out!” Anyone who supports him has to be a bit tough on the guy.  ~~Because no one wants to hear the prince whine all day.~~

~~\- He’s a virgin for sure.~~

\- NSFW: Dress as a maid if you want to try and seduce him properly. It’ll get him properly hot and bothered, and if you call him “master,” it’ll embarrass him to the point of wanting to have his way with you. ;P No spanking, he would never lay a hand on a woman, but expect some orgasm denial.

 

**Ignis Stupeo Scientia**

\- He is very much the mother hen of the group, and he would honestly prefer a s/o who doesn’t add to the headache that comes with taking care of Noctis and Prompto (and sometimes Gladio). 

\- As demonstrated in a lot of the promotional videos, demos, and the anime, Ignis loves to cook!  ~~And in the game, you have to run around and do stuff, whether it be observing objects, or killing passive creatures, in order to spark his creativity to make another recipe~~. He’s definitely the type to spoil is s/o with their favorite foods.

\- He loves cuddling. Just being pampered is a luxury he never seems to get, so love him. Please give him some love. At night, he loves to be held close, give him massages and run your  ~~(preferably clean)~~  hands through his hair. Maybe kiss his hands, because he has to cook, clean, drive, fight, and heal.

\- He’s also very soft hearted no matter how calculated and analytical he behaves.

\- Ignis is very much a planner. He likes everything clear and concise. Even freaking out if he doesn’t get his daily fix of his favorite coffee.  ~~Hint: it’s called Ebony~~

\- He gets embarrassed when his glasses are taken off, and immediately covers his face while turning red.  ~~(he doesn’t really need to wear his glasses all the time)~~

\- NSFW: I imagine that he’s quite submissive in bed. He’s only had sex once or twice in his life, as he takes his jobs very seriously,  ~~and taking care of Noctis and the others is a full-time job~~. Tease him enough, however, and he will become a dom. And you can bet everything that he’ll return the favor.  ~~Oh boy are those fingers talented. (*shot)~~

 

**Gladiolus Amicitia**

\- He also loves cuddles. But Gladio likes to be the big spoon.  ~~Just tall and muscular…. teddy bear hunk…. (*drools)~~

\- Be there for the big teddy bear. He’s a bit rough around the edges, but he really cares. Just… don’t get him riled up.

\- His s/o needs to get along with his little sister. This is imperative.

\- Also, his s/o must be aware that he could die at any time because it is his swore duty to protect Prince Noctis.

\- Pamper him. He doesn’t get pampered often enough, and he’s so used to being the pillar of strength for Noctis and the others. Let him be vulnerable with you.

\- NSFW: Slow kisses turn into passionate ones, and while it started off as you trying to cater to him, he quickly turns the tables, and you end up writhing in pleasure as he grins above/below you. And when both of you are satisfied with the foreplay, it’ll transition to slow and passionate lovemaking. And if he’s having a rough day, it’ll be rough, going three rounds or more, whatever you can handle.

 

**Prompto Argentum**

\- I think he would be really into body worship if his s/o is insecure about their body. And he would be really encouraging of his s/o trying to lose weight if they really wanted to.

\- He’s also pretty sensitive and can misinterpret certain statements and remarks. So be careful of this little baby.

\- He’s very much aware that his hair looks like a Chocobo. And he denies it vehemently, despite loving Chocobos a lot.  ~~He wouldn’t stop talking about wanting to rent a Chocobo.~~

\- Kinda NSFW: he might be the type to take pics of his s/o while doing the do… >.>

\- There’s a constant need to remind him that he is perfect the way he is, and that he’ll always be perfect to you.

\- His s/o could show him this in various ways, from innocent, to just downright lewd. Like soft and slow kisses after battles/at random times, or sneaking off with him to give him some loving ;#

-  ~~Of course though, I ship him with his crush, Cindy~~


	2. Kissing the Chocobros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing headcanons featuring the Chocobros!

**Noctis Lucis Caelum  
**

Poor baby has no idea what he’s doing most of the time. Like most first kisses, you can expect the Prince to be clumsy and fumbling, more so than a lot of other people.

Can you spell awkward for me? The deep blue eyed King to be literally gets too embarrassed when you lean in for a kiss, and your attempts at a public kiss usually end up on the cheek because the dork turns his head away in the last moment.

But, the more you kiss him, the more he needs to be kissed. So it’s a double edged sword, trying to kiss him too often. Lol

He’s so used to having to play cool, that you’re bravery in initiating the kisses just startles him.

But be careful! He’s a bit fragile.  ~~Seduce him gently.~~

Mouth feed him tomato/vegetable juices. It’s the only way he’ll willingly have vegetables without Ignis nagging him. :#

 

**Ignis Scientia**

He’s the type to plan everything, so it’ll be near impossible to get a sudden kiss from this man. You’ll have to be the one to surprise him ;3

Kissing him, at first, is like kissing a statue. He’s too stiff, and doesn’t move his arms, just bends a little from the waist to meet your kiss if you’re shorter than him  ~~(6ft gorgeous hottie, *shot)~~

It would have to be a monumental occasion if he kisses you in front of others, he’s a bit reserved in that sense.

Very often, when you kiss Ignis, he’ll taste of Ebony. And if he hasn’t had any yet, but you had some, expect tons of kisses, because you taste like his favorite drink.

After Ignis loses his eyesight, his kisses become much more passionate, and his nerves are on fire just from being near you. He may have lost his sense of sight, but his sense of touch, hearing, smell, and taste are enhanced as a result.  ~~(Just imaging how overstimulated he’ll be… I just… )~~

When it’s time to relax away from the other boys, expect long silences filled with nerve tingling kisses ~~(everywhere)~~

**Gladiolus Amicitia**

You’re always in his embrace if he has anything to say about it, but he’ll usually wait for you to kiss him. As with the discipline drilled into his head, he knows how to rightly treat his S/O and will not invade their personal space unless they give the go ahead.

His normal kisses are slow, where you both take your time, savoring the taste and feel of each other.

Gladio has surprising plush lips, soft, velvet, and the taste of him seems to always change with his mood. When he’s happy, he kisses you with a grin, tasting like sweet citrus. When he’s upset, his lips find yours, tasting of dark chocolate, seeking to devour you, make you a part of him. When he’s angry, he tastes of cinnamon, and his hands roam as he claims your lips.

Oh. And he’s most definitely the type to serenade you with your favorite song at times before you kiss, or just in general. He’s just a total sap. Just imagine the giant with a guitar and singing sappy boyband songs outside your window (It’s how you two started dating,

__**“Oh I will love you more than that  
I won’t say the words, then take them back  
Don’t give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that”**

_**“Gladio… it’s raining… and the neighbors are taking videos. Please come inside before you get sick.”**_ )

He’ll totally just kiss your head randomly when you two cuddle.

Just in general, imagine Gerry from PS I Love You. Gladio is Gerry. <3

 

**Prompto Argentum**

He really likes surprising his S/O with kisses. Just suddenly, out of nowhere, after a battle or right as you enter the front door, he pulls you into a sudden kiss that leaves your heart racing from surprise and your breathing staggered.

He’s the type where you start off with chaste kisses… that end up, somehow, with a battle to the death using pillows.

Prompto is playful and mischievous, so he’s always finding new ways to kiss you. Pocky game? Check. He’ll even eat dessert messily just to have an excuse to give you a sweet kiss. “Chocolate kiss, Y/N?”

If he has to, he’ll pull you aside to kiss you. He’s not terribly embarrassed of kissing you, just that he wouldn’t want to share the moment with anyone.


	3. King Regis Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title says -short headcanons-

~ Probably a secret dork. Despite the severity of the situation in Eos, Regis probably jokes a lot with his closest friends and family. Would probably mentally ship several people in his court. (Cor/Monica)(Noctis/Luna) etc… And he’ll probably get a good laugh at Cor’s expense sometimes when he tries to play match maker.  ~~King Regis the matchmaker~~

~ Always made time to play with Noctis before Noct started going to school. Even before the Crystal named Noctis as the Chosen King, I think that Regis would want to care for Noctis as a proper parent should. To hopefully fill in the void that Aulea left when she died.

~ It kills him inside when he has to be tough on Noctis. Just seeing his son’s innocent face turn sad is… it takes everything in his failing body to not hug the life out of his son.

~ Oh… it gets worse when he realizes what Noctis’s fate will be. Every interaction is straining and he cherishes every moment. In every parent’s eyes, their child should be the center of their world, and Noctis is the center of Regis’s world, and it kills him that he has to choose between the Kingdom and Noctis. How the hell could he choose? It was no competition because of the duty of a king. But having to send his son to his death is almost too much for Regis’s heart.

~ Probably frequently falls ill because of constantly maintaining the wall. But he always keeps a brave and strong front in front of Noctis because he doesn’t want Noctis to see him as frail. He doesn’t want to burden his son unnecessarily because of the ultimate fate that will befall him.

~ After his death/ascendence, Regis meets his love, Aulea, once more. He would hold her close and beg her forgiveness for not protecting their son better, probably shedding tears as Aulea wipes them away, planting kisses on his face, telling him that everything will be alright.

~ Since the Ring of Lucii is not rapidly aging him in the afterlife, I think he would look slightly younger, like he did when Noctis was a child, except with slightly longer hair.

~ But you know? He’d probably be the best father figure ever. Always loving, but not in an overbearing way. And not stubborn enough to keep silent about his feelings. Admits when he’s wrong. If everyone had a father like him, the world would be slightly better.

~ He doesn’t suffer from Grumpy Old Man Syndrome. Despite the end nearing, he’s so chill.

~ The last blow to him was when he had to stab Noctis TT^TT


	4. Study Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying headcanons, because I was doing poorly in Chemistry when I wrote this :P

##  **Noctis Lucis Caelum**

~ Contrary to what one may think about the prince, Noct is a really diligent student. He doesn’t procrastinate with his studies, otherwise Iggy will be on his ass about the proper self-discipline.

~ Since he does the work when required, he doesn’t stress out over finals that much, or at the very least, he doesn’t cram the night before  ~~(unlike me).~~  As a result, he’ll have time to relax with his s/o, or if his s/o isn’t that great at studying, he’ll do the best he can to help, but don’t expect him to be very patient?

~ He’s quite good at mathematics and science, he can do well in history and literature, but don’t expect him to understand it too much.

~ I mean, honestly, he’d rather get Iggy to teach you.  ~~(Partially to get Ignis to stop hounding him)~~

~ The boy has really nice handwriting, having grown up with the royal treatment… he probably studied calligraphy or something. It’s not perfectly elegant handwriting, but be assured to know that you can read his notes, and they’re usually quite reliable.

~ His s/o usually only studies his version of the notes because they’re usually just the lecture notes in summary. Noctis does extra research into the materials, but he can’t be bothered to rewrite it all sometimes.

##  **Ignis Scientia**

~ If you want anyone to be your study partner, Ignis is your man!

~ Having to mother hen Noctis since he was a kid, Ignis has the perfect mix of understanding all the subject material as well as being patient enough to teach you!

~ He’s more than proactive with his studying. Often mastering the material weeks before the actual lecture, dedicating most of his time to studying, whilst simultaneously balancing his training. You know all those people who are dedicated 4.0gpa students on Studyblr??? Yeah, he’s one of them.

~ Expect all work and no play when it’s exam time if you’re his s/o. He wants what is best for you, and what is best for you is an A on your finals (Iggy help me!!! ;,;)

~ He’ll take a major and proactive role in being your tutor (FREE TUTORING!!!) Expect him at your home at 7am on weekends with Ebony, groceries to cook you a nice and healthy meal, and ready to kick your ass out of bed. Study guides? He has them! Practice problems? You bet! A lecturer’s copy of the textbook? HELLS YEAH!

~ You can always count on Ignis’s notes! His handwriting looks like it’s typed…. but at times, when he writes in script, it can get so elegant that it’s hard to look at… :/

~ If he has any say in the matter (especially if you two are together), you’ll be studying way before your exams. :/ And at the most inopportune moments, he’ll ask you concept questions (sometimes even calculations)  _Like now:_

_“Shian, what elements make up a hydrogen bond? And what is the specific heat of water?”  
_

_Shian stares at the computer screen blankly, typing still going as she tries to process the question, “Errr… Hydrogen bonds must be made up of a Hydrogen atom directly bonded to either an F, O, or N atom… and the specific heat of water is… 4.098kJ per something????”_

_Ignis heaves a heavy sigh, “You got the first part right, but the specific heat of water is 4.186 Joules per gram Celsius, Shian. You’re exam is in four hours.”_

_Shian nearly plants her face in her plate of eggs._

~ You’ll get a really good grade if he’s by your side. End of story.

 

##  **Glaiolus Amicitia**

~ We always see Gladio with a book (how he can read in a moving vehicle without getting nauseous, I will never understand) So, it’s a fact that he’s quite the avid reader.

~ People have this concept of tall, buff, and dumb. and all brawn no brain. Which isn’t fair. Gladio is definitely one of the smartest in the group, second only to Ignis.

~ He’s really good at literature, history, and philosophy. Don’t give him calculus. he’ll die.

~ He’s an academic warrior <3 He’s been trained like Ignis has, except a little more towards the physical side rather than intellectual, so his s/o will probably also have him breathing down their necks when it comes to studying. 

~ Expect him to encourage breaks, but the breaks are usually to go spar or some other form of exercise. (gets the blood pumping to your head, and helps you think)

~ He’s not much of a cook, but he also wants his s/o eating a balanced diet during exam times, but it’s okay to have Cup Noodles once in a while (oh gosh, the shameless promotion of Cup Noodles in the game, I SWEAR! Could go on and on about that mission :(  )

~ If his s/o get’s side tracked, he’ll scold them with a teasing tone. And if they aren’t taking their studies seriously, he’ll put his foot down and tell them bluntly, that they’ll fail.  ~~(I think I need a Gladio as well…)~~

 

##  **Prompto Argentum**

~ Can you spell procrastinator? Yeah… Prompto can be pretty smart in certain subjects, maybe physics? But he always cram studies the night before (like me except worse). His grades are… slightly average? If it’s a multiple choice exam, he’s good at guessing, but he can totally bluff his way through a written test.

~ This won’t be good if his s/o is also a procrastinator. Nothing will be done. And Prompto will be too busy fawning over you to study. You’ll both fail, but you’ll fail together at least? Although if you do fail, expect Ignis to scold the both of you. :( Because “it was just a literature exam! All you had to do was read a book!”

~ It’ll be a fun time! If his s/o is more proactive in studying than he is, he’ll do his best to cheer them on, and tries to keep up! Productivity stimulates productivity! (Iggy approves)

~ His handwriting is pretty messy… it’s like chicken scratch most of the time, but there are times where it’s legible. Of course, don’t expect much if you want to study off his notes, there’s usually only some notes mixed with doodles… ^.^;

~ Tempted to eat junk food when studying, so his s/o might have to hold him back. S/O might also have to be self sufficient and know how to do general house work and cooking… Prompto can clean, but he can’t cook for shit. And when studying, one should be properly hydrated and feed. THAT MEANS NO BURGERS!! :( 『まったジャンクフード？ からだわるいし、ふとるぞ。』= “Again with the junk food? It’s bad for your body, you’ll get fat.”

~ He’s literally your personal moral support. Precious cinnamon roll.

##  **Ardyn Izunia (Lucis Caelum)**

~ He’s been around for a while, so history is his thing, but he also has a think for melodrama, so popular culture, music, art, and literature are also things he’s pretty good at. He’s also had years to understand the sciences, I mean, that’s probably why the MTs exist, right?

~ But holy shite does he like to downplay his intelligence! He’ll pretend not to know things, just to get the upper hand on a lot of people! And if he does it to his s/o, it’s usually because he likes to guide and manipulate people to where he wants them… don’t see his actions as evil or mean, he just wants what is best for you. And sometimes, that means figuring something out on your own.

~ He doesn’t really see the point in school… He’s been around long enough to know that school, exams, and assessments are not an accurate measure of a person’s value in the world. As someone who used to be kind and compassionate, he’s seen everything the world has to offer. So, he’s not especially impressed when people who pass exams with high scores don’t really have a personality or common sense. “People who can only think in lines. People who are so caught up in their own worlds, that they never see what is beyond.” Ardyn would say, with a bit of a sinister undertone.

~ So, he’s not really the person you would go to if you’re having a particularly difficult time on your exams, he would probably tease you for caring too much. But he’s a good person to go to when you’ve fucked up on that exam, and you need to be cheered up.

~ If it’s literature that you need help in, he’ll help you learn new words. Probably vomiting them out whenever you two speak. 

_“Ardyn?”  
_

_“Yes, light of my life?” Arydn asked, an amused smirk on his face as he dropped the book in his hand to look at you. “Another word?”  
_

_You’d nod, your head tilted in curiosity, “What does aberrant, mean?”_

_The immortal man pursed his lips before smiling, “I am an aberrant of society.”_

_Not impressed at the oversimplified answering example, you reviewed the context clues in your head before nodding, “A deviation from the norm. Thank you, my love~”_

_“Now you tell me what sempiternal means.” Ardyn quizzed, finger tapping on the cover of his book. “We’ve reviewed this, Y/N.”  
_

_With a tender smile, you stood from your chair and waltzed over to you lover, “How could I forget the meaning?” You bent forward to plant a light kiss on his awaiting lips before answering, “Eternal and unchanging. I love you, Ardyn.”_

_The man pulled you onto his lap, letting out a chuckle as he cuddled you tenderly, “And I you, my light.”_

~ yea…. expect it to get that fluffy… >.>  he’s melodramatic, so… he’s quite open with his love. A lot of the time, it’s him that distracts you from your work.

 

##  **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret**

**(Noct’s canon waifu, but she can be your waifu as well!)**

~ She’s beauty, she’s grace, she’ll throw a book in your face!

~ Holy shit, I think she might be one of the smartest characters in the entire story!

~ It’s not enough that she’s independent, strong-willed, talented, and beautiful, but she’s been given the best education possible growing up! And she’s kind and patient and understanding! Fam, she is legit one of the best people to help you study, s/o or not!

~ She specializes in theology, philosophy, psychology, sociology, mathematics, science, music, art, etc because she knows a lot. How else can she support Noctis?

~ Need help in maths? No problem fam, she can do multivariable calculus!

~ Need help in science? She’s master organic chemistry

~ Need help practicing the piano? She can play 20 different instruments!

~ There is nothing that she can’t do. And she will do her best to help nurture the same characteristics in you!

~ But on a more serious note, she’ll be the friend or s/o that’ll always notice when you’re having trouble with something, and she’ll be there for you. She can tutor you on a lot of different things… except one…

~ she doesn’t know how to cook… ._.

~ she attempts to, but errr…. burnt cookies don’t count. The only thing she can cook is something that doesn’t really make sense, since you need to know how to cook simple stuff before the hard stuff… but she just perfected Ratatouille… you’re going to have to provide the food, unless you don’t mind Ratatouille every single time you study (I don’t mind it. I love vegetables <3 )

~ She, along with Ignis and her brother, will be the types to really put priority on your studies. She bought a planner for you and everything!

 

##  **Ravus Nox Fleuret**

~ Ravus is… aloof most of the time, unless he’s dealing with Luna. But being his s/o can get lonely… when it’s not exam time. 

~ He’s usually gone, plotting against King Regis, trying to do what’s best for Luna (but failing), having to listen to the Nif’s bullshit. Just popping by enough to establish that you two are still in a relationship.

~ But! When it’s exam time, you can expect him to act a bit more like a partner? lover? spouse? boyfriend?… it’ll feel more like there’s a relationship.

~ He’s always bringing you healthy snacks for studying. “Eat the pomelo.” (sweet citrus fruits are very good snacks for staying awake!)

~ Contrary to how he looks, he’s actually quite cuddly. If he chooses to join you in studying, helping to test you on certain facts, he can be found pulling you onto his lap and wrapping his arms around you.

~ He knows how stressful exams can be, and he just wants you to feel the love that he lost when he was a child.

**~~~**

**After taking Chem final:**

**“You received a 40% on your chemistry final?” Ignis’s eyes were wide with disbelief at how much a person could utterly fail.  
**

**Shian bowed her head, “I focused too much on the first section in order to replace my old grade… and ran out of time to do any proper thinking.”**

**The spectacled man rubbed his temples, closing his eyes in defeat, “I suppose it can’t be helped now. You would need an act of God to get a C now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: I passed Chemistry, btw... Just barely... >.>


	5. Relationship with Ravus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Ravus.... he's the love of my life. I'm so sad that he died TT^TT  
> Wrote this while listening to Ravus Aeterna... and it hurts....

##  **Ravus Nox Fleuret**

~ Ohwee! THIS Gorgeous mix of Sephiroth, Genesis, Cloud, and Riku!!! ღღღღღღღ 

~ You know how nearly every FF game, there’s at least one character that acts like they’re emotionally constipated? Cloud the emotionally constipated Chocobo, Lightning, Squall, etc? (rapidly shakes head up and down) Welp, add Ravus onto the list!! Because even in a relationship, he’s emotionally constipated! But there are cracks in his behavior where his love for you slips out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an AU to this headcanon... I'll post it shortly, under the title "Divine Intervention"


	6. Spending the Holidays with the Chocobros!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm unsure if Christmas exists in their world.

~ Oh gosh. What kind of unfortunate soul are you to have to spend the holidays on the road, fighting daemons, and camping with these four dorks. I truly don’t envy their friends of s/o during holiday dinner. Because first of all, “Gladio, we are NOT camping in the middle of winter. And Ignis! I don’t care what the cost to spend in a freaking rented apartment is. I NEED TO BE WARM!”

~ Okay, so if you’re spending the holidays while they are on their journey, there’s the argument of whether you should spend it outdoors or indoors. And generally, you would want to spend it indoors. Unless Lucis has a magical climate that never changes seasons. Which, I think, is complete bull. But yeah, Gladio would definitely be the one to suggest camping, and Ignis would be the logical one and say that it would save money to camp, but you, Noct, and Prompto are like, “ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME? HELLLS NO!”

~ And you, dear reader, would have to be the one to break it to Ignis, that IF they DID decide to camp, that HE was the one cooking holiday dinner for them all… in the cold. Ha! That gets Ignis to retract his earlier statement quite quickly.

~ So, you eventually settle for renting a small apartment in Lestallum for the holidays, going on hunts to provide for rent, utilities, and groceries. And it’s great because everyone has a nice warm bed to sleep in. And you, my dear reader, get to cuddle with your boyfriend! :3  But be aware that you will have to share the room with one other of the Chocobros…. so no, you can’t celebrate the holidays by getting your naughty on.

~ For holiday dinner mise en place, you are all required to help Ignis out. Noctis and Prompto might prove to be more burdening (except for chopping certain vegetables or stirring the pot), so the burden of prepping all the ingredients would mostly fall onto Ignis, Gladio, and you (hope you’re good at basic cooking skills). 

~ Make sure you, Gladio, and Ignis keep an eye on Noctis and Prompto. Because somehow. You’ll end up walking into a messy room, something is on fire, either Prompto or Noctis has injured themself, there’s a knife in the wall… Just… just don’t leave them alone when cooking.

~ And if you somehow make it through mise en place without an incident, I guarantee you, that cooking could get worse if you leave Noct or Prompto in the kitchen to watch the food. With Noctis, the food will burn. With Prompto, something will end up not cooking all the way through, or somehow half way gone because he got hungry.

~ Leave Prompto the job of setting the table, it’s one of the things he’s good at in regards to anything culinary, and don’t take that gratification away from him… unless you’re his s/o… then you can tease him as you put utensils down. And… I don’t know, distract him enough for Ignis to get dinner done? (*wink wink)

~ If you’re Gladio’s s/o, you’re bit of alone time will happen outside of the apartment. Down the road from Lestallum… maybe making out… or something else (*I’ll leave that to your imagination). But if Iris is in town, no frisky time for you! Unless she’s setting you guys up… (*she’s a bit devious)

~ As Noctis’s s/o, you might spend your time waiting for Ignis to finish cooking either playing video games, or napping… snuggling with the prince (*ruffle his hair~ it’s so soft!)

~ Since Ignis is in charge of cooking everything to perfection, as his s/o, it would be the responsible thing to assist or leave him be… or not… he’ll probably make sure nobody is in the kitchen before you distract him… he’ll maybe make you stand in front of him, so that you can stir the pot, or flip the meat, but he’ll be standing behind you, pressing kisses to your neck, and sexily whispering instructions in your ear.

~ Ah, but going back to dinner. Ahem. Dinner is lively. If this is before everyone moves to Cape Caem, then expect Iris, Talcott, Jared, or maybe even Cor to have dinner with you guys! I mean, if Cor doesn’t go, then the entire dinner might turn into a lively fiasco with a mess in the end… much to Iggy’s annoyance. Especially so if some people get drunk… So, Cor’s like the stern uncle who keeps everyone in line… but you could probably get him to loosen up with some drinks.

~ After dinner is when you all exchange presents! And I’m not going to detail presents because depending on the holiday, the type of present might differ! XD


End file.
